Containers with a hinged lid are often referred to as flip top boxes. Such flip top boxes are used for numerous storing purposes. One example of a flip top box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,100. The disclosed flip top box is a paper board carton formed from a single composite blank comprising two coextensive substantially identical oblong blanks secured together face to face and providing inner and outer plies respectively of said carton, the latter comprising an open top body and a lid, the lid being hinged to a back panel.
While such containers find great use, they often suffer from the drawback of being difficult to re-close. The difficulties experienced are inter alia that when the lid is rotated towards its closing position, the closing operation may become obstructed by the elements of the container which are intended to be situated inside the lid after closing, thus blocking the passage of the lid towards its closing position.
Hence, an improved container would be advantageous, and in particular a more efficient and/or reliable reclosing of the container would be advantageous.